


skinny love

by salazarsslytherin (dust_ice_fire)



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dust_ice_fire/pseuds/salazarsslytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles, Raven and Erik head out for ‘a quick drink’.  Turns out Raven wasn’t lying when she said Charles was a wild one.  Erik’s not so happy about it.</p><p>skinny love (n.) when two people love each other and are too shy to admit it, but show it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	skinny love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really quick drabble that I wrote for tumblr the other day after making the gif for it - figured why not post it here?

                                                                 

"I told you,” Raven sings as she drops onto the stool next to him, not as smug as she might have been. Erik just scowls over the rim of his glass and keeps his back resolutely to the rowdy activity behind him.

Raven smirks to herself and reaches out to fiddle with the curls of metal lying in front of Erik; they were forks, once, she guesses, but they mostly resemble bent paperclips now.

“He’s always been like it, you know,” she continues, turning on her stool so she’s facing him, as if he isn’t giving off _I want to be angry and alone vibes_ , and Erik is pretty sure he is; he’s perfected the art over time. He’s actually rather proud of it, but Charles’ little sister seems impervious to the effect. Clearly, it needs more work. “He could drink you under the table, if you weren’t so busy being a killjoy.”

Erik turns his scowl directly onto her at that. “I’m not,” he retorts. “And he could not.” Though he thinks that Charles probably _could_ , if the cheering from behind him is any indication. “Someone needs to stay alert.”

Raven rolls her eyes. “We’re not going to be attacked _here_ ,” she tells him, as though this is the most obvious thing in the world. “Erik, seriously,” she adds when he remains blatantly unconvinced. “Charles and I grew up here, we _know_ these people.”

“I don’t,” he replies, draining the last of his beer and setting the empty glass back on the counter with a slight bang. “I don’t trust them. You shouldn’t, either.” Erik knows that Charles is ridiculously trustworthy, to the extent that he’s fairly certain it’s what will kill the telepath one day, but he hopes Raven has more sense than that.

Raven sighs and stands, brushing the twisted metal into his lap as she delivers him an incredibly direct look. “You should come join us. Charles won’t be as much of a prat if you’re there.” With that she turns on her heel and stalks back towards the crowd, dragging Erik’s gaze with her; Charles is leaning across somebody’s shoulders now, laughing at something Erik is too far away to hear. His scowl deepens and he turns his back again, so he completely misses the way Charles’ eyes linger on him as Raven returns, and the way his shoulders fall whens she shakes her head.

He does hear the too-loud cheering, however, and crumples another fork while the bartender isn’t looking.


End file.
